Rape
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: The hardest thing Pein ever had to do was deal with a drunken Kisame. Rape/Violence characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto KisaPein and PeinKo fluff


_Rape_

The hardest thing Pein ever had to do was deal with a drunken Kisame. Kisame was the most unpredictable person when drunk, no matter how hard you tried to figure out what where his intentions. He was a rare type of drunk too, sometimes he was violent, sometimes he was randomly depressed, sometimes he was horny as fuck, sometimes it was this other times it was two things mixed together.

Today, Kisame came back violent and horny.

Pein was alone to deal with it.

Seeing that he's dealt with this before, but with the others, he tried his best to deal with the shark alone. He stepped in front of Kisame, feeling a little nervous when the older man had his eyes on him.

"Kisame," Pein said in his calmest but firmest voice, "You need to lay down for a moment."

Kisame glared at Pein making him flinch slightly, "I feel fine." He hissed. "I don't need to lay down."

"Maybe, but I think you should lay down anyways." Pein persisted, he was starting to feel very nervous.

Kisame growled lightly and tackled Pein to the wall. Pein gasped, his arms where now pinned over his head and Kisame's body was pressed against his. Pein desperately tried to wiggle away from Kisame's grip, but for some reason, when he was drunk, he had super human strength.

"You know you're sexy Pein?" Kisame purred in Pein's ear.

Pein blushed madly, "K-Kisame! Get off of me now!" Pein said calmly but somewhat angrily.

Kisame growled yet again, "You're such a brat!" He hissed then crashed his lips over Pein''s eyes widened in shock, he couldn't move away from Kisame's iron grip. The drunk soon bit down on his lower lip gaining an entrance to Pein's mouth. The bitter taste of liquor filled Pein's mouth and made him grimace in disgust. Kisame now pinned Pein's arms with one hand, and with his free hand, he unbuttoned his cloak and slipped it under his shirt.

"K-KISAME! PLEASE STOP!" Pein cried finally breaking the kiss.

Kisame smirked and slipped his hand lower making Pein whimper against his will, "Pein whimpers?" Kisame mocked, "A man doesn't whimper in fear like a powerless woman! He fights, but you're nothing but a cower aren't you?"

Pein's eyes popped even wider when he felt Kisame unbuttoning his pants, for the first time in a couple of years he felt fear again. "E-enough Kisame! Let me go right now!" Pein cried, he felt tears sting at his eyes yet he refused to cry.

Kisame ignored Pein and leaned in closer to his face, "I'm going to fuck you senseless!" Kisame growled in a sexy tone.

Pein gasped feeling Kisame finally pull down his pants, he was then flipped on his stomach against the wall. No matter how much he begged Kisame to stop, the drunk ignored him the more. Kisame pulled down Pein's boxers then pulled out his throbbing erection. Pein took a small glance behind to see how big Kisame was, just seeing the size was enough to make him cry.

"K-Kisame! Please don't! It's too big! It'll rip me in halves!" Pein cried tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Shut up bitch!" Kisame hissed and shoved his member up Pein's tight ass.

Pein cried out in deep pain, Kisame didn't even let him time to adjust, he just pounded into him senselessly like he said he would. It wasn't long before blood started to pour out from Pein's ass. Still Kisame didn't stop and slammed in harder. Pein was screaming at the top of his lungs, hoping something would happen and someone would make his suffering stop. No luck.

Kisame reached around Pein and started to pump his member causing him to receive a little unwanted pleasure. Moments later Kisame came deep in Pein's ass, his cum mixing with the blood. Soon after Kisame made Pein cum over the wall and his stomach, he then pulled out of Pein and left him there.

"What a nice fuck you where, I'm going to bed." Kisame announced yawning.

Pein fell on the ground, blood dripping from his abused hole with another liquid mixed with it. He tried to stop himself from crying but he couldn't, it hurt so much, his pride being broken and being raped. Konan was the first to come back to the base, she found Pein on the ground and ran to help him. She helped him over to his room and gave him some pain killers.

"You'll be fine, I'll go ready a bath for you." She said softly.

Pein nodded thinking:_ I wont be fine._

Konan came back two minutes later, she helped Pein strip himself and seat himself in the tub. She stayed with him the whole time, she let Pein cry on her shoulder, she comforted him repeating soft words of whispers. When Pein wanted out, she helped him dry himself then escorted him back to his bed.

He was glad that he had a best friend to take care of him in these situations.

**_THE END_**


End file.
